


Foreplay

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: When sparring isn't just sparring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to tarialdarion for the loan of the playlist that helped me get this done!

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

Danny gave Kono his best withering look. “I’ve worked with this guy for four years. If I can’t at least hold my own, then I need to seriously rethink my place on this team.”

“It’s not that,” Kono said quickly. “It’s just….” 

“Spit it out.” 

“He’s a Navy SEAL.” Which wasn’t what she was going to say, Danny could tell, but she was committed to it now. “He has all this additional training. I mean…he could mess you up.”

But he won’t. Which Danny knew as well as the rest of their team did. Which didn’t mean Steve wouldn’t do everything he could to win, within reason. 

Then again, Danny had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

“Or I might surprise all of you,” Danny said, as he walked down the hall to the gym, Kono at his side. Steve was already there, his black tank top and grey sweatpants Danny’s first test. 

Danny took a deep breath and ordered his dick to stand the fuck down. “Ready to lose?” Danny asked.

Steve gave him a distracted look for half a second before his eyes landed on Danny’s face. That slow smile might actually be tougher to not react to than the outfit. “Oh, you are?” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. “Well, if you want to forfeit before you embarrass yourself, don’t let me stop you.” 

Okay, the smile combined with that unholy gleam in Steve’s eyes was definitely going to be a problem. They needed to get started so Danny had something else to focus on. Maybe a few bruises would be enough of a distraction that he wouldn’t give anything away to the best detectives Hawaii had to offer.

“Okay, boys,” Chin said, the first time Danny actually noticed him standing next to Steve. “When we say go, first one to three wins.” 

At Chin’s ‘go,’ Danny started moving to the left, Steve doing the same, the two of them circling for moment, looking for an opening. Danny took a deep breath, forcing Steve to make the first move. 

When Steve stepped in, Danny lashed out, sweeping a leg under Steve’s as it was still moving forward. Steve rolled down onto his side and Danny went with it, pinning Steve to the ground. Steve’s thigh was warm and rock solid against Danny’s dick, and Danny started doing multiplication tables in his head to avoid all the ways he could imagine this going with less of an audience and less clothing. 

“That’s one for Danny,” Kono said. 

Danny got up slowly, eyes on Steve the whole time. Steve rolled to his feet, watching Danny carefully as they circled the mat again. Steve was more cautious this time, and Danny feinted in, but Steve was quick, taking the opportunity to lock an arm under Danny’s and use it to spin him around and to his knees, Steve behind him, his front plastered to Danny’s back. 

And hello, either Steve was packing a gun, or Danny wasn’t the only one having problems here. Which…made this more interesting and more difficult at the same time, given their audience.

Then again, this was Steve, maybe it was just a gun. 

But no, Danny could feel how Steve was breathing, hear the hitch in his breath…no, that was definitely not a gun.

“One each,” Chin said. 

Danny pressed back before he rolled forward, out of Steve’s grasp and up to his feet. Steve licked his lips as he stood, eyes traveling up the length of Danny’s body. He met Danny’s gaze, something more there now than that light that had been there earlier.

Oh this was such a bad idea.

They both dove in this time, ending up on the floor, rolling until Danny got the upper hand. He managed to pin Steve so he couldn’t move, but it also left them with their dicks pressed against each other, which was the single most painful and enjoyable thing Danny had experienced in a while. 

“That puts Danny up,” Kono said.

She had no idea. 

Danny sat back, sliding his way down Steve’s thighs just a little before getting up. He reached down to help Steve up, gripping his wrist, and felt Steve’s pulse, rapid and strong in his wrist. Danny pulled a little too hard, and Steve ended up so close that Danny could feel him from head to toe. 

Danny started to pull back, but Steve tightened his hold, using it to pull Danny back to the mat, spinning him around until Danny was on his stomach, Steve pressed along his back, dick pressing into the middle of Danny’s ass. 

“We weren’t separated yet.” Danny stopped to clear his throat. “That wasn’t fair.” 

Steve’s voice was low in Danny’s ear. “Exactly what about this is fair?” 

He had a point. 

“Are you boys done yet?” 

Catherine’s voice was as good as ice water, and Steve let go and rolled off Danny. Danny got up, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes as he grabbed a towel from the rack in the corner. 

“Do I need to go change our dinner reservations?” Catherine asked. 

“Call it a tie?” Steve said, his voice hoarse.

If Catherine noticed, she didn’t seem to think anything of it, standing there in her fancy dress, looking gorgeous and exactly Steve’s type.

“For now,” Danny said, focusing back on Steve. “Rematch soon?”

Steve met his eyes then, and no, that thing in them hadn’t gone away. “Yeah,” Steve said, that smile threatening to break through. “Yeah, definitely.” 

Maybe Danny wasn’t the only one who would take what he could get. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was laying the last mat down as Kono’s voice drifted down the hall, the sound quickly turning into distinct words.

“…have to take that up with him,” Kono said. 

“Yeah, like he’s gonna admit it,” Danny said as they both walked into the room. 

Danny’s tank top looked as if it had gotten a size tighter since their last sparring session. His pants were just as loose as before, though, tantalizing hints at the taut muscle underneath as he moved, but hiding enough to make Steve want to rip them off.

Just the thought had him reaching for every technique he knew to keep his body from betraying him. Not that it wouldn’t be obvious as soon as they went at it on the mats, but only to Danny, and only when Steve had him where he wanted. Well, as close to where he wanted as he could get. 

Clearly where he really wanted Danny was off limits. 

It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t sent enough signals, and it sure as hell wasn’t like Danny hadn’t sent a few of his own, whether he’d wanted to or not. Their last sparring session had been very illuminating. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“That you cheated on that last hold and I’m winning.”

Steve glanced at Kono. “Judge?”

Kono shook her head and took a step back. “That one was Chin’s call and he’s not here.”

Steve shrugged. “Then it stands at two all.” He walked back a few steps to the edge of the mat. “Ready?”

Danny licked his lips and Steve tensed all his muscles to avoid showing a reaction. At Kono’s raised eyebrow, he realized that was a reaction all on its own, but Danny didn’t seem to have noticed, thankfully.

No, Danny’s narrowed eyes were fixed on Steve’s face. No telling what he thought he saw there, but after a few seconds his mouth tilted in a slight smirk before he stepped onto the mat, the smirk still in place, even as he said, “Let’s go.” 

Watching Danny in motion was distracting, but Steve used all his skill to focus, sidestepping quickly to avoid Danny’s first move forward. Danny had apparently expected it, though, carrying his move through into a swivel that hooked Steve’s ankle. Steve shifted his weight to his other foot as he hopped away before Danny could knock him down. 

Before he could completely get his balance, Danny charged in low, taking Steve to the ground with him. Danny controlled the roll, ending up on top, elbows on the ground, Steve’s arms trapped inside them, making it difficult to move.

The proximity of Danny’s lips to his didn’t exactly help Steve want to move. Danny’s hair hung around them, his breath was on Steve’s mouth, and the slightest of moves was all it would take to steal a kiss. 

Danny’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, so close to what Steve wanted right that second that he leaned his head up without thinking. 

“Advantage Danny, 3-2,” Kono said.

Danny got up slowly, ass dragging along Steve’s dick in a way that sent goose bumps all over Steve’s body. Steve kept his eyes on Danny, waiting for the exact moment Danny shifted balance. Steve jumped in, hooking his leg around Danny’s knee to knock him to the ground. Steve pinned Danny from behind, chest pressed against Danny’s back, leaving Danny no doubt the effect this was having on Steve, as his dick pressed against Danny’s ass. 

“And that’s a tie,” Kono said. “Again.” 

Steve let go, and Danny rolled away. “Tiebreaker?” Steve asked.

“Danny?” Melissa’s voice sounded in the hall. A second later she walked into the room, smiling as she saw Danny. “Sorry, they told me you were down here,” she said. “I got off early and came to see if you wanted to go to dinner. But am I interrupting?” 

“No,” Danny said. “It’s fine. You got here just in time to watch me win.” 

Steve grabbed a towel off the bench. “Go ahead and go,” he said, making a show of toweling off his head, even though he wasn’t sweating that bad. “We can break the tie some other time.”

“You sure?” He heard the hesitation in Danny’s voice, even without being able to see him.

“Yeah.” Steve forced a smile and made himself meet Danny’s eyes. “Go. Have fun.”

Danny didn’t look as certain, but he turned a smile on Melissa. “Give me a minute to change and I’ll meet you in my office.”

Steve watched Danny until he was on the other side of the lockers. 

“Hey,” Kono said, her voice soft. “You wanna go get some beers?”

The look on her face said she’d figured out pretty much everything. But he also knew she wouldn’t push anything without being invited. 

“Sure. Let me change.” 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Danny closed the file and dropped it into the outbox on his desk. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Their job was usually physically demanding, and days like today, quiet and filled with paperwork, should be a welcome relief. Instead his body was stiff and awkward, like he hadn’t worked out in a week. 

“I know paperwork is boring,” Steve said, “but really? Falling asleep?”

Danny opened his eyes to see Steve just inside the door. “Trying not to,” Danny said, stretching his arms up over his head, fingers laced together. “Everybody else gone home?”

Steve nodded. “I know how to wake you up,” 

“How?”

“Come on.” Steve turned and headed down the hall, leaving Danny little choice but to follow or wonder.

After a second, Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve down to the locker room, where the sparring mats were still set up in the corner from yesterday. “I was going to put these away,” Steve said, before he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “But we could both use some exercise, and there’s a tie to settle, isn’t there?”

The fact that Danny couldn’t quite take his eyes off of Steve’s naked chest said this was such a bad idea. It was stupid enough when there were people around to keep him from embarrassing himself, but when they were alone?

Insanity.

“Sure,” Danny said, heading for his locker. “Why not?”

They’d gotten naked in the locker room like this more times than Danny could count, but this time was different. The heat and electricity of Steve a few feet away, every rustle of clothes, every change in breathing as he stripped and then dressed amplified in the quiet room, all of it different somehow. 

And all of it causing his dick all kinds of problems before they even got on the mat.

Danny focused on his own clothing, not turning around until Steve said, “Ready?”

 _Not even remotely._ “Yeah.”

“First one up by two wins,” Steve said, as he stepped onto the mat. 

The brief thought of throwing the match to get out of there quickly was discarded before it even fully formed. Danny wasn’t giving Steve the chance to lord it over him unless he earned it. “Then let’s go,” Danny said.

That hyperawareness of Steve was still there, every sense heightened, from the way he smelled, to the way he sucked in a breath differently right before he made a move. It gave Danny an extra split second to dodge out of the way as Steve lunged in. 

Danny took a few steps back, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched for an opening. Steve had made the first move—he would wait for Danny this time. So Danny took his time, circling the mat slowly, watching until he saw the slight change in the rhythm of Steve’s footwork and dove in.

Steve was solid when he hit the ground with a muffled breath that Danny felt more than heard, as he was covering Steve’s back with his chest. “My point?” Danny said, his mouth close to Steve’s ear

He didn’t miss the full body shiver before Steve said, voice hoarse, “Your point.” 

Danny got up slowly, missing the heat of Steve’s body as soon as he was on his feet. He’d only just gotten his balance when Steve dove in, but again, that extra little hitch in Steve’s breath gave him warning and he rolled out of the way and back to his feet on the other side of the mat. 

Steve rolled up just as easily, eyes following Danny’s every move, looking for an opening. Steve’s skin was flushed, veins standing out just a little, and Danny just knew he’d look like that during sex. 

That thought was quickly banished as Steve lunged again. Danny made it out of the way just in time, the tips of Steve’s fingers grazing Danny’s arm as he went by. Danny kept moving, though, following Steve’s steps and tripping him up.

Steve landed on his back on the mat. Danny straddled him before he could get up, pinning Steve’s arms to the mat. It left Danny’s ass flush against Steve’s dick, which left Danny in no doubt that Steve was every bit as turned on as Danny was.

Which was why it was a good thing Danny had just won.

“I win,” Danny said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, I am sure.” Danny’s voice stuttered a little as Steve shifted, dick pressing up against Danny’s ass. “I’m up by two,” he managed to get out.

“Right.” Steve shifted again. “You win.”

Danny forced himself to get up, leaning down to give Steve a hand up like nothing else was going on here. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” Danny said, turning around and walking for the showers before he could do anything terminally stupid.

***

The water sent tiny little sparks all over Danny’s skin, doing nothing to quell his erection. Danny closed his eyes and dunked his head under the water, but that didn’t mask the sound of footsteps behind him.

“You know,” Steve said, far too close for either of their own good, “you never did say what you got if you won.”

Danny turned around, opening his eyes. Steve McGarrett naked was something, but naked and fully erect was something else entirely. Danny searched for the words that were always there, always at the ready for him, but there was nothing. 

Steve wet his lips, and Danny took a step forward without meaning to. Whatever Steve saw in Danny’s expression made him smile before he moved closer until he could capture Danny’s mouth with his own. 

And capture was the only word for it. Even if Steve’s arms hadn’t slid around Danny, holding him in place, he couldn’t have run if he’d wanted to. Steve’s tongue was in Danny’s mouth and his hands were sliding down to cup Danny’s ass and bring him closer. Danny’s dick slid against Steve between their stomachs, the friction lighting up his nerves, sending tiny muscle spasms down his legs.

The shower tiles were cold against Danny’s back, and he tried to remember moving, but couldn’t. A wall, though, a wall was good, because Steve had let him go and Danny needed something to lean against so he didn’t fall down.

Steve dropped to his knees with a long, scorching look up Danny’s body before diving in, taking Danny’s dick in his mouth and swallowing him whole.

Danny’s head hit the tiles as he pushed his hips forward, as if he could get further down Steve’s throat. There was no way Steve hadn’t done this before, and the dark jealousy that surged at the thought was something Danny needed to address. Later.

Much later, as Steve had pulled back and was toying with the tip of Danny’s dick, delicate licks totally contrary to the idea of the big Navy SEAL who could probably break a man in two. It was torture, and Danny never wanted it to end. 

He couldn’t last, though, not with Steve’s tactical onslaught, those careful licks alternating with Steve taking him all the way in, all designed to bring Danny off as fast as he could. 

Danny managed a warning, but Steve stayed put as Danny spilled out into Steve’s mouth. Danny sagged against the wall, eyes closing for a moment. When he opened them again it was to see Steve jacking himself, hand moving quickly as Steve came, body arching in a gorgeous line that Danny would be seeing on the backs of his eyelids for the rest of his life.

“Steve….” 

Steve looked up, something other than lust in his eyes as he got up. He licked his lips, looked like he might say something, then turned and hurried out without a word.

It took Danny a moment to get his legs under him. By the time he made it to the locker room, Steve was gone. By the time Danny made it to the parking lot, Steve’s truck was pulling away. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete! Ty as always to smudgegirl for assuring me that it was, in fact, done. You should all offer her wine for putting up with my writing process. :)

Steve slammed the door shut behind himself, sagging back against it and closing his eyes. Of all the things he could have done…he’d had to go and be the biggest idiot he could possibly have managed.

He licked his lips, the taste of Danny still on his tongue. Danny, who’d been too beautiful to resist, naked and hard, water streaming down his body. And really, it was a special kind of insanity to be jealous of water, but Steve had managed it. 

He’d had to touch, had to feel, had to know what it was like. And now…now he knew.

Now he would never forget. 

Especially not with the taste of Danny in his mouth. 

Beer. Beer would help. Steve pushed off the door and went into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers and taking them back to the living room. He dropped onto the couch and put one beer on the table, opening the other. A long drink later he sank into the couch, closing his eyes again.

Totally stupid. 

He’d had himself in check. He had been fine with Catherine, knowing Danny was happy with Melissa and not leaving Hawaii. That was all he’d wanted, for Danny to be happy and not leave. 

Now who knew what the hell Danny would do?

Not that he hadn’t clearly been interested—his body didn’t lie. And Danny had been holding on just as tightly in the showers. 

But Danny was still seeing Melissa. And Steve had Catherine.

And none of that had mattered one fucking bit half an hour ago. 

He’d almost finished the beer when he heard the Camaro pull up. Time to man up. A Navy SEAL should be able to handle anything—though obviously they hadn’t given lessons on this. 

Still. He could handle it.

Danny barged in, banging the door closed behind him almost as hard as Steve had. “What the hell is the matter with you?” Danny said, as he reached the couch.

An excellent question, one to which Steve didn’t have an answer. “You want a beer?” he asked instead.

“What? Do I want a beer?” Danny was mesmerizing when he was in full-on rant form. “No, I do not want a beer! I want to know what the actual fuck is wrong with you?”

Yeah, Steve would like to know that, too, thanks. “Look…I’m sorry,” Steve said. “Okay? I’m sorry.”

Danny studied him for a second before asking, “Sorry for doing it, or sorry for leaving?” 

The lie was right on the tip of Steve’s tongue, his way out. But something in Danny’s face, in his tone, wouldn’t let him tell it. “For leaving.” 

Danny swallowed carefully, his body settling a little as the anger dimmed, backing down from DEFCON 1 to 4. “Okay,” Danny said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Okay.” 

He looked around for a second, then grabbed the other beer and sat down carefully at the other end of the couch. “So why did you leave?”

Steve shrugged—he might understand it, but it didn’t mean he could explain it. But Danny was listening. He wasn’t yelling, and he wasn’t running, and Steve owed it to him to at least try. “The summer I was 17,” Steve said slowly, “I came home for a visit. For the first few days it was almost like I never left. Like Mom might come back through the door at any time.”

He took a long drink. “And then the week was up, and Dad sent me back to the mainland. I thought he might let me stay, but….” Steve shrugged again. “He said it was for the best.” 

He looked at Danny, the person who understood him better than anyone ever had, than anyone had ever bothered to dig deep enough to manage. If Danny couldn’t make sense of that non sequitur, then no one could.

Steve sure as hell couldn’t. 

After a long moment, Danny said, “I’m not going anywhere. You know that, right?”

Steve really, really didn’t. “Good,” he said. “That’s…that’s good.” 

“Good. Because no matter what we decide, I’m still here.” Danny ran a hand through his damp hair, messing it up, and Steve clenched his fists against the desire to touch. “But I think….” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think we want the same thing. Right?”

“I don’t know what you want.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You, you idiot.” The words were far too fond to have any sting. “I want you. I’m assuming, given that little shower escapade, that much, at least is mutual.”

Steve nodded. 

“Okay, then what I need to know is _what_ you want,” Danny said. “Was that just…was it a one-time thing? Or is it something you want to maybe follow up on?”

He wanted all of it, forever, which was the problem here. But Danny was being patient—which Steve would have sworn five minutes ago was a sign of the Apocalypse. And he wasn’t leaving. 

Steve took a deep breath. “I, uh…no. It wasn’t a one-time thing. At least I hope not.”

“Good.” Danny was looking practically boneless now compared to when he’d first walked in. “That’s good.” 

He moved a little closer, the smell of him bringing back every memory of the shower—and fuck, Steve was never going to be able to shower in there again without a raging hard on. “What about you?” Steve managed to get out.

Danny’s smile was heartening. “I would like very much to follow up on it, yes.” 

It was suddenly a lot easier to breathe. “Good.” 

“However,” Danny said, and Steve’s lungs tightened again, “I think we both have some people we need to talk to before we can do that.” 

Fuck. He was right. The fact that he and Catherine had always been somewhat casual, at least in name, didn’t mean it was going to be an easy conversation. 

But Danny was right. 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “We do.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go have my talk. What about you?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I’ll… yeah.” 

“And then I’ll come back here after?” Danny said.

“What, afraid if you don’t give me a deadline of a couple hours I’ll put it off?” 

“Babe, if I didn’t give you a deadline you’d just wait until Catherine walked in on us in bed.” 

The mental image shorted out Steve’s brain too much to manage to be offended. Besides…he might have a point. “Okay,” Steve said, standing up. “Might as well get it over with.” 

Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and used it to pull himself up. He didn’t let go, though. He kept hold as he leaned in for a kiss that made Steve want to postpone their conversations in favor of something far more enjoyable. 

But no. He had to take care of business first, then he could enjoy this. 

Because Danny wasn’t leaving. 

Ever. 

“Okay,” Steve said, “come on. You can walk me to my car.”

“It’s your house,” Danny said, but he followed to the door. “Shouldn’t you walk _me_ to _my_ car?”

“I thought you were worried I wouldn’t leave if you left first.”

Danny tilted his head to one side. “Good point.” He nudged Steve toward the door. “Let’s go.” 

\---


End file.
